The Queen of Hawks
by PurpleHawkeye
Summary: AU Clint is failing at school and Natasha is the newbie assigned to save him he tells her about his past and she tells him hers. Natasha soon finds herself falling for the school sports star and he finally admits that he feels it too. Fast forward and they have built a good life together but heartache is always just around the corner... Clintasha / Pepperony / Stucky
1. Hawk needs a tutor

**So this is my first Hawkeye fanfic! It may come across as a bit OOC but it's AU so some of it will have to be and there will be bits where I have taken some creative licencing around different things but some of it will slip into place eventually I promise!**

 **Unfortunately I don't own Marvel or any of its characters or Clintasha would take over the world.**

 **I also, unfortunately don't own Jeremy Renner either much to my own disappointment.**

I hated being the new kid but that was pretty much what my whole education had consisted of, moving from place to place and never really having a sense of home or stability. My mom bounced from job to job and from town to town but she had sworn to me that that would be the last time we moved.

The school was like every other school, similar layout same lessons same types of people. I had grabbed my timetable from the front desk and saw that I actually had it pretty decent I would probably be miles ahead of everybody else so I could relax a little at least.

English was first, the teacher, Mrs Carter, had let me just sit at a spare desk at the back with none of the humiliating introductions, and I was right I had already read Wuthering Heights a dozen times and Mrs Carter had obviously taken the time to read my transferred work and offered to let me just read the book through the lesson until the rest of the class caught up. I wasn't going to complain, I loved the book. I was just about to get to the part where Cathy dies when the door burst open and in strolled a boy, quite short in height but well-built with muscular arms and a visibly toned torso through his black skin tight base layer. Mrs Carter didn't look up from her computer as she spoke.

'Ah, Mr Barton, you have finally decided to join us how very kind of you. If you could find your seat before class ends that would be good,' he slumped in his seat and threw his bag underneath the table, 'and lose the shades' she added. He huffed and took the wrap arounds off putting them in front of him. She carried on with class but went over to him and muttered something about she was sick of his attitude and would see him after the bell. I continued to quietly read but stole glances at the boy who ran his hands through his spiky brown hair and kept quiet for the rest of the time. The bell snapped me out of Wuthering Heights and I packed my things ready to leave Mrs Carter intercepted me before I got to the door. 'Natasha could you wait outside for a moment please?' she asked

'Um, yeah sure' I replied stealing another glance at him as I walked past. I stood at the little radiator outside the room, there was nowhere else really to stand without going around the corner and losing sight of the classroom, and I was sure that Mrs Carter meant for me to hear their conversation. She spoke loudly enough for me to anyway.

'Clint, what's your excuse this time?' she asked

'Slept in'

'This is the fifth time since term, you are behind with your classes and I don't see you making much effort to catch up.' She retorted

'I guess I'm not academically inclined' I could hear the sarcasm in his voice and smiled, he was either really ballsy or stupid

'Well you need to get yourself more academically inclined Mr Barton. As of now I am signing you as ineligible for the school teams, I have warned you before that this would happen and I now have no choice. However, I may have a solution,' he looked devastated tears filled his eyes. She turned to the door and waved to me 'Miss Romanoff could you come here please' I slowly entered the classroom, face burning from embarrassment, and came face to face with him I smiled nervously and looked at the ground. 'Right Clint Barton this is Natasha Romanoff. Natasha is new here and I think she could benefit from having someone to show her to her classes and around the school. You have identical timetables so you can work together, Clint you ensure Natasha gets to classes and Natasha in return could you help him to catch up with his school work? Also, Mr Barton, training for the teams are cancelled for you to enable more study time' He was looking at me intently like he was hanging on my next words. I looked into his blue eyes that were clearly begging for me to bail him out. I also happened to notice that he was pretty cute and had a face that had mischief written all over it.

'Yeah sure why not' I was positive the corners of his mouth twitched upwards

'Right, fantastic. If you can get caught up with all of your classes then we can review your placings on the school teams. Natasha, if he does not take this seriously or you feel that he is not cooperating please inform me' I nodded in agreement, 'this classroom is free I suggest you use it' Mrs Carter left us alone and Clint dropped to the floor with his back pressed against the wall. I didn't really know what to do, we hadn't even spoken to each other and I was expected to tutor him, I sat on the floor opposite him and opened my bag to find my timetable. There were plenty of free periods, luckily this school didn't make you take lots of subjects just the bare minimum. Clint hadn't moved or stopped staring at the ground.

'So...Um…Clint' his head shot up

'I was just thinking about how much this sucks' he mumbled

'Well she said if you catch up you can play again so I guess it's not all doom and gloom even though you're stuck with the newbie'

'I'm sorry, that was pretty rude, let me start again. I was just thinking about how my dad's going to react to this. He's going to be pissed. He will stop me from playing Hockey for sure.'

'This place has a hockey team?' I asked confused my last schools didn't.

'Oh, no its one team we don't have actually. I play hockey outside of school'

'So what school team are you on?' I asked as I began to pull out my notebook and he did the same

'Boxing, Soccer, Gymnastics and Track' I felt my jaw drop, 'But I only compete in Boxing properly I'm kinda the reserve for the others but I like to go training. I only play like every other soccer game and run the relay for track. Gymnastics is more of a hobby' he shrugged

'Wow that's pretty amazing but I'm gonna guess your love for sports is what has gotten you into this situation.' He grinned, damn his smile was amazing

'Yeah pretty much I don't like being cooped up in a classroom'

'So what exactly are you behind with, if you let me know I can grab my notes from my house' I opened my notebook ready to write the subjects down. He thought for a moment before answering.

'Everything except gym and math'

Dear lord what had I gotten myself into.

 **Clint is an absolute scream! Behind with everything :')**

 **Don't worry though Miss Romanoff to the rescue!**

 **Also, just as a quick warning, this story will jump about a bit- as in there will be a couple of chapters where they are in school and then it will move to where they are older etc. Don't worry though, I'll let you know when it happens!**


	2. Behind that smile

**Hey guys so here's chapter two, it follows directly on from the last one so I hope it's just as good. Natasha's comes to find out about 'Hawkeye' with my own little AU twist of course and her personal dilemma when she realises what a pain in the ass Clint is.**

 **I don't own Marvel, it's characters or Jeremy Renner.**

We had established during the hour of our free period that Clint wasn't actually behind in all sense of the word. He just hadn't bothered to do the work because he was either punching a heavy bag, kicking a ball about a field, running around a track or doing handstands. He'd actually listened in class but getting it on paper was another struggle I was not prepared for. He had the attention span of a two year old. I was glad I had piles of notes and rough drafts of assignments that he could use. I quickly found out that he was a curious guy and wasted no time quizzing me about my origins.

'So Romanoff that's Russian or something right?' He asked as I tapped on his paper to remind him to keep writing as he spoke. Jesus his writing was messy and barely readable but that was Mrs Carters problem not mine.

'Sure is, parents are Russian but we moved here when I was two' he looked up 'dad got a new job' I added on before he had to ask.

'Cool' he mumbled he finished what he was writing and picked up Wuthering Heights and lasted about two seconds before he put it back down 'how the hell am I meant to read this I can't concentrate its that boring' he huffed. Nuh huh no one was hating on my book. I put my copy down and looked him dead in the eye.

'It's a classic. A fantastic novel. All you need to do is find a quiet spot away from distraction and read. Let the story flow from the pages and transport you into its world. You won't even realise you're reading it's like the world doesn't matter anymore just what's happening on those pages...' I trailed off before I gave something away I shouldn't. He was still staring at me transfixed on my face.

'Wow that was deep,' I smiled to try and brush it off 'what's hiding behind that smile Romanoff?' He asked my smile faded and my walls went up immediately I'd only known him a matter of hours and he was already asking questions.

'A smile of pain when I realised you're only on page seventeen when the class just read past page one hundred.' He smirked

'I'll catch up I've spent my whole life catching up...' His turn to trail off and look away like he'd given the game away

'What does that mean?' I asked he fumbled with his papers and stuffed them into his backpack

'Nothing' he replied as he took out a hoodie with what I presumed was a hockey teams logo with "Hawkeye" across the back of his shoulders. He wriggled into it and ruffled his hair to a more orderly spiked fashion. I stuffed my notes into my bag and slung it over my shoulder ready to go but I had a burning question that I just couldn't keep to myself

'Hawkeye?' I asked he instinctively turned around as if to answer to the name

'Oh yeah Hockey name' he answered I raised my eyebrows is disbelief

'Clint "Hawkeye" Barton? How the hell did they come up with that?' He took out a bottle of water from his bag before zipping it up and throwing one of the straps over his shoulder.

'Because I always hit the target.' I was still confused and my eyebrows didn't lower 'I've never missed the goal' he added and winked cheekily I laughed and held on to the table for support subtly. He really was quite the charmer. 'Come on, we got to get to Biology and there'll be a crush in the corridor.' I hadn't even taken in the fact that he was in the middle of climbing out of a window.

'Whoa Barton the corridors this way?' I said

'Yeah and you got me talking and now we will get caught in the crush of kids in the science block and be late. Murdoch's a stickler for lateness and I ain't grabbing no detention.' He waved his hand for me to follow as he jumped down onto the roof below. I ran over to the open window and peered out. It was high.

'Clint I'm not jumping out of a window!' I shouted

'Come on his rooms right over there we only have to walk across here' he pointed to a window directly opposite the one I was stood at. 'Just have to climb up a little but I got it covered' I shook my head in refusal. 'Come on, have I given you a reason not to trust me?' He shouted up. I pondered for a moment. Being late on your first day would be really bad. I took a deep breath and slid out of the window. Surprisingly his strong arms caught me before I fell and put me down safely. 'See, not so bad'

I shook my head against my better judgment and followed him across the roof and climbed up through the science window that one of his friends had opened. They were all sat around a desk waiting for me to climb through.

'So you must be Natasha, Barton's new tutor' asked a guy with dark hair and a goatee. 'Welcome to the gang'

 **Hmmm wonder who the kid with the goatee is? Haha I know he probably didn't have his signature facial hair in school…but it's my story so he does ha! So Clint's had poor Natasha climbing and jumping on her first day, but its Clint Barton, what would you expect? He's pretty observant though…let's see how that unfolds.**


	3. Behind those eyes

**Hey! So here's chapter three- still a direct follow on. Natasha learns a little more about our favourite Hawk as he opens up to her.**

 **I still don't own Marvel, the characters or Jeremy Renner.**

'Hey' I said nervously to the people sat opposite me.

'Guys don't be rude, make room for the tutor.' Said the guy with the goatee. They started to shuffle around until there was enough room for me to sit. Clint cleared his throat

'The blondie here is Steve Rogers, he's the captain of the football team so we just call him Cap. The brute of a blonde is Thor, little lady here is Wanda and this is her brother Pietro.' I smiled at the faces I could now put names to 'and the two science nerds here are Bruce Banner and Tony Stark.

'I prefer the term genius' said Tony. 'So Natasha, you're the unfortunate soul burdened with the task of making sure our favourite Hawk passes'

'So he can kick some ass at the state tournament!' boomed Thor

'You see, we need little Barton here to be able to train because we have a score to settle with Thor's brother Loki. He's a douche and feather's here is the only one skinny enough to fight him.' Teased Tony, Clint gasped and punched his arm hard

'I'm not skinny I'm a lean, mean fighting machine' Clint protested I laughed as he flexed and jabbed the air

'What's the score to settle?' I asked

'They beat us at everything last year completely out classed us. Must have trained hard for the season but we will be ready this time' Said Steve

'Brother Loki has no honour. He fights dirty and will use any means to win. He elbowed brother Barton and cut his eye. That's why we go to separate schools we do not get along.' Thor added

'Refs called it off for the blood had to have four stitches too. He's mine this year though.' Said Clint confidently

'Well you need to stop talking and start catching up so you can train' I countered. They all laughed and clapped

'I like her, can we keep her?' asked Tony.

Biology was ok I'd done the class before so I spent the hour explaining stuff to Clint and helping him with his work. He grasped it pretty quickly though and talk soon turned to other things.

'Hey guys my folks are out of town tonight so who's up for a party?' announced Tony 'Natasha you have to come too you are officially part of the gang' Tony began texting on his phone sending out the word that there was a party at his place.

'mmm party not sure…' mumbled Clint. I swear I saw something in his eyes some sort of pain but I couldn't quite put my finger on it

'Barton you're coming, if it gets too much you have hidey places it's cool' Clint perked up a little and agreed. The rest of them began chatting about arrangements and plans.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, we made it to all of our other classes via the corridors much to my relief and we talked about pretty much everything from interests to family pets. I was really surprised at how well we got on the conversation just flowed all of the time. I got to witness Clint in gym as the boys played soccer on the field next to the track where the girls basically got left alone to do what we wanted. I opted to watch the soccer game where Clint displayed his finesse and agility weaving in and out of the opposing team and scoring. He was definitely a natural athlete. He spotted me sat on the little grass hill and came running over after class and took his shirt off and threw it over one shoulder. I sucked in a deep breath at the sight of his toned body. To me, it was perfection. I let the breath out and tried to look less overwhelmed.

'Hey Tash, so are you going to the party tonight?' he asked. I pulled my eyes away from his chest

'Sure why not, where is it?' just on cue, my phone vibrated with a message from an unknown number. Clint pulled his from out his bag and grinned.

 _ **Party at Tony's Mansion**_

 _ **10880 Malibu Point,**_

 _ **7pm**_

 _ **BE THERE OR BE BORING!**_

'How the hell did he get my number?' I exclaimed. Clint laughed that amazing laugh he had

'He's Tony Stark he can find out anything he wants to' he put his shirt back on and changed out of his soccer boots and into some sneakers. 'I guess I'll see you tonight then Romanoff'

'See you there Barton'

The party was loud and lively but it was good although I couldn't help but notice that I hadn't spotted Clint either wandering around or sat talking. I spotted Steve talking to some of the people I recognised from gym, must have been his football buddies. I walked over and patted him on the arm.

'Hey Steve, can I speak to you a moment?' I asked he raised his eyebrows and excused himself from the conversation. We walked over to the patio doors

'What's up Tasha?' He asked concerned

'Have you seen Clint? I kinda need to talk to him'

'If he's not around here he'll be nesting up high somewhere' I had no idea what he was talking about and I think my face said it all 'oh it's what we call it when he takes himself away to be alone, he gets anxious and parties make him worry it's the noise. We usually wait for him to come back himself but you might be ok he appears to like you' I flushed at the last comment

'Where would he be?' I asked

'Up there he likes that tree' he pointed to the tree in the garden through the window I nodded and opened the door. The cool breeze bit at my bare arms and the little rub I gave them offered no warmth. I put a hand on the rough bark of the trunk and looked up. I couldn't really see much

'Clint you up there? Clint its Tasha' there was a rustling and a grunt

'Tasha?' He mumbled

'Yeah it's me can I come up?' I asked another grunt and a rustle

'Yeah, wait there' another rustle and Clint was perched on the lowest branch he stretched his hand out and pulled me up with ease and I followed him right to the top Clint sat on the branch next to mine with our backs against the trunk. Thank god it was a sturdy tree.

'So what's up? You don't have to talk if you don't want to I understand' I rubbed my cold arms again next thing I knew his black leather jacket was over my shoulders and he was back on his branch.

'The noise gets to me sometimes...he trailed off I adjusted myself so I was looking at him and there was that look again. The pain in his eyes.

'What's behind those eyes Clint? I'll find out eventually' he smirked and tears filled his eyes he looked away we sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke

'It reminds me of when my parents died. We were in a car crash when I was seven they died on impact but me and my big brother survived. The loud noise sometimes brings it back it gets overwhelming sometimes.' I felt my own tear roll down my cheek

'That's horrible I'm so sorry I had no idea you were an orphan.' He turned back around and his eyes were red and puffy

'It's ok I got Coulson, he's been a great dad really helped me can't fault him. I was lucky.'

'What about your brother?' I asked

'Barney, haven't seen him since he left the orphanage, heard he was out in Texas or something like that.' Clint climbed onto my branch and straddled it so he was sat right in front of me. His face and eyes were so sad I felt my heart constrict with the sorrow I felt for him. 'Were you hurt in the crash?'

'Yeah pretty bad I almost died my lung collapsed on the way to the hospital and I had some internal bleeding and stuff. I was in the hospital for months so was Barney.' I couldn't hide the shock on my face I couldn't believe something like that had happened to him and he was as lively and carefree as he was on a good day. 'Nurses were nice though, they played with us and stuff when we were able to. I got real upset at Christmas because I just wanted my parents back and the stress and anxiety took its toll and I ended up back on a ventilator for a few days. Came through it though and Coulson fostered me and I've had a great life ever since' I sat trying to process what he had just told me and instinctively wrapped my arms around him and hugged him he was tense at first but he then returned the hug. I felt his heart rate even out as we hugged and pushed his chin up with my thumb

'Come on bird boy we best get down from here people will be getting the wrong idea' he smiled a faint smile and helped me to get back down. He grabbed my waist as I hung off the last branch and eased me down slowly until we were touching chest on chest. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment and leant in for a kiss. My knees wobbled and fingers tingled as our lips met his hands still gripped my waist as mine ran through his spiky hair he pulled away and looked at the ground between us.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to...' I put my finger to his lips to stop him

'I didn't ask for an apology' I whispered as we kissed again.

 **Sooooo we got the first kiss! A bit early but its Clintasha ;-)**

 **Poor Clint though, I've kept his past the same, his parents did die in a car crash if you go back through the comics and he had a brother. Only thing I've left out is the Circus.**

 **Other things will fall into place later, I already have a plan of action.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Widows and Hawks

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! This is another follow on, but it gets fluffy as hell from here. Quite a long chapter though as I began typing and couldn't stop.**

 **I don't own Marvel or its characters and Jeremy Renner still isn't mine either.**

We parted because, you know, we are humans and needed to breathe. Clint looked shocked and stood awkwardly and to be honest I didn't really know what to do either. He looked like he was thinking then he laughed. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief

'Well that wasn't planned' he stated. My eyebrows were still up there joining my hairline

'What do we do now?' I asked. I literally had no idea what to do. I was still trying to rationalise what had just happened.

'I don't know I mean I guess we either forget that just happened or go with the flow.' Brilliant advice Barton, could take a whole nation down with that ingenious thinking. I was in the middle of cooking up a whirlwind of sarcastic comebacks when he grabbed my hand and stopped me dead in my tracks. 'Follow me'

'What?' I exclaimed. He was definitely barking up the wrong tree there.

'Oh no I don't mean follow me for that' I saw the colour rise in his face and his cheeks flush 'I mean I want to show you something, well somewhere really but we have to go now before it starts to lighten up. Trust me you'll love it' I wondered what he was after but another little niggling part of me just wanted to be with him he intrigued me and I had to admit I liked his company.

'Ok last time I trusted you I was running across a rooftop and climbing through windows' I stated. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

'You are never going to get over that are you?' he asked I shook my head in agreement gaining another one of his cheeky smiles that ran away with my breath 'Promise, only a little bit of climbing involved' he began to walk with my hand in his and I followed. We sneaked away from the party and began weaving through the streets until we reached a rickety looking building. 'Don't worry its safe, my dad owns it, we've been fixing it up for a while when we have time.' He took a key out of his pocket and opened the door to reveal the interior cluttered with various building materials, tools, bits of machinery and right in the far corner a motorcycle. As we neared it I noticed the purple paint job and the little white target sprayed on, a dead giveaway, it had to be Clint's bike. I put a hand on the seat and looked at it with awe.

'Wow is this yours?' I asked

'Yep' he said proudly 'just had a new paint job actually it used to be yellow but it irritated me. Now she's a much better colour' I ran a finger over the target decal and he watched me closely from the other side of the bike. He pulled up a ladder and quickly climbed up to open a little hatch in the roof. 'Up here Tasha, use the ladder or the rope if you can' I screwed my face up and jumped on the rope and climbed up with ease. His turn to raise his eyebrows 'impressive Romanoff' he took my hand to pull me through the hatch and onto the roof.

'You're not the only one with skills' I teased. There was a little makeshift shelter that he had clearly made for himself and underneath it were blankets, pillows and sleeping bags. There was also a punch bag on a free standing frame next to it

'Welcome to the nest' he said holding his arms out I followed him and sat beside him on the blankets it was surprisingly cosy.

'Do you stay up here?' I asked I noticed him shift a little closer to me

'Sometimes, I like the quiet, I do all my best thinking up here but the view is amazing.' He pointed to the sky and I hadn't even looked up before then. The sky was amazing it was like I could see every star in the solar system I watched them for ages and slowly felt his arm creep around my back. Normally I would have freaked out but something inside of me changed I gave him a quick kiss before snuggling right into his chest. He put his head on top of mine and pulled him arm tighter around me. 'You know, for once, the view is better down here' he said, I smiled

'Very smooth Barton' He sat up and looked annoyed

'Hey, I think you're beautiful and no one will tell me otherwise. I say what I mean and mean what I say. You are a mystery Natasha Romanoff but you're a beautiful one. Now I don't know what's happening between us but don't tell me you don't feel it too?' I crossed my legs as I shifted so I was sat opposite him. I could feel my face burning no one had ever told me I was beautiful before I always considered myself pretty average.

'Yeah I feel it too but I don't want to get carried away and rush head first into everything.'

'That's fine, I feel the same, let's just take it day by day and see how the cookie crumbles' my stomach rumbled at the thought of food 'Wanna grab something to eat my dad owns a restaurant not far from here makes the best Italian food ever.'

'What does your dad do? He owns whatever you call this place and a restaurant and you happen to have a very expensive bike down there?' he grinned

'Works for the government or something he prefers if you don't ask questions' I nodded and left it at that. It wasn't my place to ask anyway. We slid down the rope and back into the warehouse. 'Catch' he threw a motorcycle helmet at me. It was matt black but it had a shiny black spider on the top if it with a little red hourglass on the abdomen. I examined it in my hands.

'What's this?' I asked pointing to the spider

'Oh it's one I made myself,' he came over and took the helmet from me before putting it on my head as he spoke, 'it's a Black Widow, small but deadly, the biker chick look suits you' I punched him in the arm he flinched and laughed 'ouch I rest my case!'

'I hope you can actually ride this crotch rocket Barton' I said pointing to the bike he ran his hand over it

'Course I can I just don't ride it to school or anything' he hopped on and turned the key the bike roared to life I jumped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. We rolled out of the warehouse slowly and then took off down the roads. It felt like we were on there forever, mainly because I had my eyes close the entire way with my head buried into his back, but it must have only been about ten minutes. We pulled up to a little Italian restaurant and Clint knocked on the door. He was greeted by a small Italian man with jet black hair and a curly moustache. He grabbed Clint and hugged him

'Ahh Clint, you have come to see old Niccolo long time no see my good friend. Come in, come in and bring your beautiful lady friend!' Clint turned and smirked at me a kind of 'told you so' at the beautiful comment. Inside was beautifully decorated it was rustic with old wooden beams and tables and benches with little candles in pots on the tables. We sat at the table nearest the bar and Niccolo could barely contain his excitement. 'So who is your lady friend?' he asked Clint

'Nic, this is Natasha and likewise' he replied. Niccolo grabbed my hand and planted a kiss on the back of it.

'Pleasure Miss. Did you know young Mr Barton here used to help me in the kitchen when he was small? Mr Coulson and I are good friends. Then he grew up to be big sports star and forgot he could cook' Clint went red

'Hey Nic, can we help make dinner?' his eyes lit up and he clapped

'Sure sure come through no staff here yet we have the kitchen all to ourselves' I followed them through into the kitchen and we began to prepare the food. Turned out Clint was a whizz in the kitchen and he rolled out a batch of delicious looking ravioli in no time. It did not disappoint when it came to eating it either it was amazing. I paid my compliments to the chef and we offered to help to clean up. Clint however, had other ideas he put his hand in the flour that was on the worktop and pressed it on my nose. I retaliated by slamming my hand in it and leaving a perfect hand print on his chest he laughed and announced 'game on' and soon we were running about chasing each other with flour covered hands. I had swipes all over my back and on my face and him on his chest and flour in his hair. He caught me when I went back for more and placed two hands on my ass I wiped another across his face and giggled as he pulled me in for a hug.

'Truce?' he asked

'Truce' I replied as I slyly put my hands in the last of the flour and put them on his ass. He gave me a little corner smile and placed a kiss on my forehead. After that we decided to act our ages and actually cleaned the place and ourselves up. We walked back out of the kitchen and Niccolo was sat at the bar. Clint went to get the bike and bring it around the front as it was raining he insisted I wore his jacket to keep warm.

'Miss Natasha can I have a word?' asked Niccolo I sat next to him and he waited until Clint left before he spoke 'Are you and young Master Clint together may I ask?' I flushed

'I'm not sure it's early days I mean I've only known him a couple of days.' I answered

'Ah, forgive me for prying it is just I cannot help but notice he is different. He is happy like he was when he was a child, he has had girls in the past but he has never brought one here or showed them so much about himself. You have known him a matter of days and he has told you so much and shown you so much about his past and his pain.'

'What do you mean?' I asked I was confused as to what he was getting at

'I presume he has told you about his parents?'

'Yes'

'Well this place here was the last time they were together. I have not seen him since he was merely a boy now he is a young man. For him to bring you here is special, this place is the both the last happy memory he has of his parents and the saddest. A bitter sweet symphony of emotions but after a few days he brings you here? Oh Miss Natasha I can see it plain as day. He is falling in love with you.' I coughed in surprise.

'I know, now you've told me all of this it makes sense. He's showed me so much and I can't believe he's brought me here, but everything is happening so fast…' I trailed off

'He is a sweet boy with a painful past his love is strong and loyal. Tell me do you feel the same?' I thought for a moment and the answer was pretty clear

'I think I'm falling in love with him too'

Niccolo clapped and hugged me and Clint came in with my helmet in his hand

'What's going on here?' he joked and threw my helmet to me 'I'll give you a ride home, you're not walking in the rain'

'Ok thanks, we were just talking and Niccolo made me realise something' I walked up to him and took his hand in mine.

'What?' he asked

'Clint Barton I think I may be in love with you' I pulled him in for a kiss and thankfully he returned it.

'I think I love you too.'

 **Dun dun duuuun…Clintasha reigns supreme!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Hawk Down

**Hey guys apologies for the late update work has been crazy! I also got a new puppy who has taken up a lot of time, my little Barton is quite the handful!**

 **So here is the next chapter, Clint and Natasha's little whirlwind romance is about to be tested. Warning for Clint hurt and whump!**

 **I don't own Marvel, its characters and Jeremy Renner still hasn't proposed to me.**

The next few months flew by and everything was great. Clint was studying really hard and it even turned out he was a bit of a math whizz and he had to help me out a few times with homework, which he constantly liked to tease me about, and he took every opportunity he had to take me places.

We had been to the beach where we messed around and made a camp fire and he made me a candle lit picnic on 'his rooftop' and that's where we first told each other that we loved each other. We ate out and had nights on the sofa cuddled up watching movies and I could not have been happier I was sure of one thing for definite in my life for the first time...I was completely one hundred percent in love with Clint Barton, we spent pretty much every possible moment we could together and I was at his place most weekends and I even was the proud owner of most of Clint's shirts and hoodies. He didn't mind though in fact I think it turned him on too many times did I find myself being carried to the bed or us a tangle of limbs. His dad caught us once, it was so embarrassing, luckily we managed to separate and lay semi unsuspiciously next to each other in bed. His dad didn't buy it though and tortured us about it for months, I think the little tent in the middle of the bed gave us away if you get what I mean, but apart from that Phil really was a great guy and he and Clint looked after each other you could feel the bond that went deeper than just foster kid and parent.

Also, after Clint and I became 'official' everybody else did Tony convinced Pepper, a girl in my gym class, she was the love of his life. Steve and Bucky came out together, Bruce fell in love with a girl called Emily who was his lab partner and Clint hooked Wanda up with Jarvis who was a guy on his hockey team. I also learned that Pietro was already dating a girl called Stacey who was a little older than us.

Clint also taught me how to skate. I had never been as nervous as I was when my skate touched the ice for the first time even when he had hold of me.

"Come on baby you can do it, just like walking slide one foot in front of the other." He said stretching his arms out and skating backwards. He never let go of my hands though I think he could tell how scared I was

"Yeah except when I walk I don't feel like I'm about to fall over and break my neck!" He giggled that gorgeous giggle that made my knees wobble and I almost fell. He lunged forward and grabbed me.

"Nothing to be scared of darlin' I've always got you no matter what I'll always catch you. I'm always there." he planted a soft kiss on my cheek and pushed away so I could try again. I got the hang of it after a while and even enjoyed it much to my annoyance.

Then my world came crashing down around me.

A few weeks later, whilst we were on spring break, I had just sat down from cleaning the house when it happened. A frantic knock at the door and Phil's voice pleading for me to open it.

"Tasha please be in there! Tasha open the door!" I threw the door open to reveal a distraught Phil with puffy eyes and tears streaming down his face "Tasha it's Clint, he's had an accident" he managed between sobs. My own tears fell and my ears rang

"Wh...What do you mean he's had an accident?" I asked

"We need to go now, he was asking for you I promised him I'd come and get you, I'll explain on the way" it was like a switch had been flicked and Phil had gone onto autopilot. I grabbed a jacket and got in the car. Phil's knuckles were white with the grip he had on the wheel he wiped away his tears before he spoke "he took that stupid bike and somebody knocked him off it. I told him not to take the bike..."

"How bad Phil?" I interrupted he sighed

"I don't know it looked bad" he began to cry again. We sat in silence until we reached the hospital and were ushered into a small room to be spoken to by the doctor.

"Hi I'm Doctor Pym" he introduced himself

"I'm Phil his dad and this is Natasha his girlfriend" Phil grabbed my hand in anticipation of the news. The doctor let out a breath

"I'm not going to lie to you Clint is very lucky to be alive. He suffered some very serious injuries the worst being the trauma to his chest that caused massive internal bleeding. He has contusions on his lungs and we had to intubate him to take the strain off his body. He's broken five ribs, his tibia and his ulnar and radius. They've been realigned and casted and luckily there doesn't seem to be any head or spinal injuries. He's been very lucky but he is critical. These next few days are crucial. We almost lost him in the trauma room, if it happens again we may not be able to bring him back" I felt Phil's body begin to shake and he broke down. I guided him to the chair and sat beside him trying not to lose my self-control

"Thank you Doctor, when can we see him?" I rubbed circles on Phil's back as I spoke for comfort

"He's still in surgery but when he is transferred to ICU, once the nurses get him comfortable I'll have someone come and get you. I'm very sorry I couldn't give you better news"

"Thank you" the doctor nodded sadly and left. Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks, Clint almost died well he did but they saved him, I almost lost the one person I cared for more deeply than I could explain. The one person that made me feel special and loved. I lost my composure and let the body wracking sobs take over Phil pulled me to his chest and hugged me tight

"He will pull through this Tasha he's the toughest kid I've ever known. We got to stay positive for him he needs us to be strong for him..." His voice broke and I nodded slowly and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. "We had a massive fight before he left, I pushed him and he snapped and took the bike. I couldn't catch up in time. It's my fault I saw him crash I saw him lying there..." I suddenly got angry I couldn't bear to see Phil beating himself up over it

"Hey listen, this is not your fault, people have arguments all the time what happened was an accident. He had you there when he needed you and that's the most important and he has you here now. You are his father and he thinks the world of you and it's that love that's going to get him through this." Phil sat up and sniffled

"I can't lose my boy he's the best thing that has ever happened to me" he said weakly I smiled through the tears. I had heard that line before.

"You know he said the very same about you. Now come on pull yourself together for Clint." He nodded and stood up and shook himself off. We chatted about him for about an hour about all of the funny things he had said and done in the past and Phil told me about this time when he was a kid and Clint decided he was a superhero and got stuck up the tree in their garden resulting in him having to climb it to get Clint down. The next day he was right back up the tree and refused help until he got down himself. I told him about how he had me running across the roof on my first day to get to lesson on time.

"Yeah that's him he loves to be up in the rafters he has always been the same. Says he sees things more clearly from a distance" Phil added.

A nurse knocked on the door and halted out conversation and we followed her to Intensive care to see Clint. The walk was agonising neither of us knew what to expect. The nurse warned us about the tubes looking worse than they were and he was still intubated so that his lungs had time to heal. He looked so frail and I stood in shock for a moment holding my breath without realising. I tuned in to the sound of the machine breathing for him and watched his chest rise and fall in rhythm. I reminded myself that he was still alive and fighting and let go of that breath and sat beside him taking his pale hand and rubbing circles with my thumb on the back of it. Phil cleared his throat and put his hand on the other

"Hey Clint, listen this is a bit much for me right now, I'm gonna go make some calls to work and your friends to let them know you're okay but Tasha's here so you look after her my boy and you keep fighting. I love you," I nodded to him and he dialled a number in his phone before he left I caught some of the conversation before he got out of ear shot, "because my son is in the hospital with a machine breathing for him fighting for his life! So pull your resources together and get me covered." I fought back tears again as I gathered all the courage I could to talk to him

"Hey baby, I um...look I need you to be okay, we all do, Phil's a mess I'm a mess everyone's a mess. You just do what you have to do and come back to me. I need to hear your laugh you know how much that makes me go fuzzy and I need to hear you call me 'darlin' again. I need my little bird boy back" I kissed his cheek and let a little tear roll down my face "you said to me you're always there and you always have my back, well I've got yours Clint, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and we will get through this together even if it means I have to sleep in this ridiculously uncomfortable looking chair for as long as it takes. Do you hear me Clint Barton you are going to pull through this?" I wasn't sure if I was comforting him or myself but I can honestly say I cried for about an hour solid after that.

 **Poor Clint ey? My dad always tells me don't ride the motorcycle angry because that's when you're gonna get hurt. It just so happens that very piece of advice fits into this fic nicely!**

 **Don't worry though, he's Clint Barton right?**


	6. Hawk's a hero

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, cheeky little insight as to why they are friends with Clint and the things he has done for them. Also, a little bit of humour as the guys tell Nat a funny story.**

 **I don't own Marvel, it's characters or a diamond ring on my finger that Jeremy Renner put there.**

The guys came to the hospital pretty much as soon as Phil had told them what had happened. It was another emotional few hours before we all managed to find a spot in the room to sit and to convince the doctors that we weren't going anywhere. Actually, Doctor Jean Grey, Clint's main doctor was really understanding and didn't mind ten teenagers sitting around guarding their sick friend. Clint was stable and things were starting to look more positive at least but still none of us wanted to risk going home in case something bad happened. Steve had managed to convince them to go and get something to eat for a change of scenery though with the promise that if a machine even so much as beeped funny that he was call them right back. He sat on the chair opposite me on the other side of the bed and stretched his legs out.

'How are you feeling Tasha?' he asked leaning forward and resting his arms on the bed

'I'm ok I just want him to wake up. I just hope he's going to be ok after all of this' I confessed

'He will be he's got all of us watching his back we're all here for him and none of us are going to leave his side until we know he is going to be ok,' he sighed, 'even if we have to spend the rest of vacation here. I can get Phil to call the school and get us permission to stay here and have stuff sent to us if I have to. He saved my life once and I'll always have his six for it'

'He saved your life?'

'I got some hate for beating this other school team and we got followed one night walking home from practice. He'd trained with me that night and we ran from these guys they were threatening to hurt me so bad I'd never play football again. He told me to run down this alley and he'd go the long way and I had no idea he had stopped to fight them so I could get away. He took a real bad beating and when I realised he wasn't coming I went back and found him unconscious on the floor bleeding everywhere. I carried him to the hospital and made him a promise that I'd always have his back from then on. I felt so guilty that he took that beating for me.' I was shocked, I looked at Clint and then back at Steve.

'He never mentioned it before.'

'He doesn't see it as something he needs thanks for so he doesn't like people to talk about it.'

Later on in the day I found myself sat with Tony and Bruce, Steve and Bucky had gone to get us some food with Thor and the girls and Pietro and Wanda had had to go home to shower and change. Tony was focused in on the breathing tube and tears began to fill his eyes.

'Hey Tony are you ok? What's up?' I asked. He turned to me slowly and gripped my hand tighter

'It just reminds me of when I had my heart problems. That was me in the bed a few years ago and it just brings it all back. I have him to thank for why I'm still around today my heart gave out and he stayed with me until I made it here. He missed his hockey game for it and he never left my side until I was able to leave.' A tear rolled down his face and I caught it with my thumb. I had never seen wise cracking Tony so emotional.

'Well I'm sure he will be very grateful that you have done the same for him. It seems he has done a lot for everybody that he has never taken credit for.' I said

'Clint Barton keeps this band of misfits together. We are all damaged but we stick together no matter what and we fight for each other. Clint always helps anyone he can and never sees it as anything but doing what any friend would do. That's why we are all here. Our hawk is hurt and it's our turn to help him.' Said Bruce, the others came piling in about twenty minutes later and the food got passed around and everyone got comfortable where they could. I had noticed that Thor had his football jacket on. He looked at me and tapped the tiny purple hawk he had on his right arm and smiled.

'Brother Barton was the one that taught me how to play football. When I moved here from Norway he took me under his wing and helped me to fit in better. He was there at my trials cheering me on and threw a huge party afterwards," his deep laugh filled the room, "His dad was so mad when he found out I thought he was going to kill us all. Luckily he has a sense of humour and drunk Barton is hilarious. He can talk himself out a situation." Bucky began to laugh

'No, Thor tell her what really happened" He managed between giggles

"We ran away and Phil caught us when we had to make a pit stop because Clint fell over in the field and was sick then he couldn't get back up. Good ol' bird brains was well and truly hammered." Added Tony

"He was sick in the car on the way back as well all over the back seat" Bruce chimed in

"We spent the next day hungover and cleaning puke out of the car" said Wanda pulling a disgusted face

"Then he came downstairs and smelt the sick and went a lovely tinge of green" added Pietro

"So we all pretty much sat like this but in his bathroom with Clint's head down the toilet. Was a good bonding experience we ended up watching a movie on the iPad whilst he hugged the toilet. Kinda think Phil felt bad after that though, let him off with it in the end, and Clint's not really drank since then." Said Steve

"I don't think I would after all of that" I laughed.

 **Eeee isn't Clint an absolute scream haha something I could imagine him doing! We have all been there on the brink of death from too much partying when we were younger haven't we?**


End file.
